Another Fight at World Conference
by Mistress Vanya
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan membuat America bertengkar dengan Venezuela! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan mengapa ada Russia juga? OC, OOC, Miss typo. No flames, please. R&R! :)


Sekali lagi, hanya sekedar selingan. :3

Di sini, Venezuela berbeda dengan yang diceritakan di Heaven Knows. Kalau di Heaven Knows, Venezuela itu dingin, pendiam, dan tertutup sementara Chile itu terbuka, riang, dan ramah, di sini Venezuela itu riang, tapi TSUNDERE. Sementara Chile pendiam tapi TSUNDERE.

Oh ya, Venezuela itu tingginya hanya 160 cm (berdasarkan gambar yang saya temukan), jadi jangan heran kalau di fic ini America ngejek Venezuela pendek.

Dan Fic ini saya ambil berdasarkan hubungan America dan Venezuela yang kadang-kawan-kadang-lawan.

Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya.

Rating : T (For America and Venezuela's cursing and whatever)

Warning : OC, OOC, sumpah serapah yang indah, CAPS

-OooOooO-

Hari masih pagi di World Conference, akan tetapi sumpah serapah dari A-Z mampu terdengar dari ruangan tempat berlangsungnya World Conference tersebut.

Tidak, tidak, bukan mulut indah England karena di-grepe oleh France. Bukan pula raungan dari Romano karena Spain tidak sengaja memakan tomatnya. Bukan pula cekcok Greece dan Turki. Apa lagi Cuba dan Canada.

Yang sedang bertengkar ialah sebuah negara adidaya dengan sebuah negara yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya. Dan mereka berdua berhasil membuat para nation lain yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu _jawdrop_ sampai lantai dasar dari lantai 90.

"Mata empat!"

"Pendek!"

"Gendut!"

"Dada besar!"

"A**jing!"

"A*u!"

"B*bi!"

"B*tch!"

"Oi, sampai kapan kalian mau begitu?" tanya England bosan sambil meminum teh-nya yang ke-20 sejak pertama ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

France menepuk bahu England. "Sudahlah, mon cheri. Justru mereka sangat akur. Aku bisa melihat cinta diantara mereka." Di belakang France ialah background pink dengan bunga dan hati merah serta kelap-kelip yang norak.

England _sweatdrop_. "Begitu kok akur. Apalagi cinta."

"Majas, mon cheri, majas."

Kita kembali ke Venezuela dan America.

"Buaya darat!"

"Buaya air!"

"Buaya amfibi!"

"Burung!"

"Woi! Aku nggak punya 'burung', cacing!"

"Cicak!"

"C*ck s*cker!"

"Aku memang c*ck s*cker-nya Iggy, kok!"

Seketika teh di mulut England langsung tersembur ke muka France yang malang.

Sementara itu, di kelompok Fujo Hungary langsung penuh dengan jeritan fangirling. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka langsung menyiapkan kamera dan handycam.

Muka Venezuela langsung memerah, entah karena marah ataupun malu karena America mengakui bahwa ia adalah c*ck s*cker-nya England.

"D*ck!"

"Meong!"

"Hah?" Venezuela bingung.

Mendadak muncul Prussia berbisik di telinganya. "Maksudnya itu p*ssy." Kemudian personifikasi Jerman Timur itu segera menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya.

Muka Venezuela yang sudah merah itu kini semakin merah, semerah tomat yang baru saja Spain curi dari Romano karena tomat miliknya sudah habis sejak awal kedua negara tersebut bertengkar.

"F*CKING SH*T YOU C*CK S*CKER B*ST*RD!" uh-oh, sepertinya Venezuela sudah muntab.

Tapi America pun tak mau kalah dari gadis tersebut.

"YOU SHORT B*TCH WITH BIG T*TS!"

"Aku nggak pendek, dasar gendut!"

"Oh ya kamu pendek! Dan aku nggak gendut!"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku nambah tinggi!"

"Nambah 5 cm gara-gara _high heels_?"

Dengan emosi Venezuela melepas sepatu high heels hitam di kaki kanannya kemudian melemparnya ke arah America yang berhasil menghindar...

...dan tersasar di wajah Netherland yang langsung ambruk ke lantai.

Venezuela mendengus kesal melihat lemparan sepatunya tidak tepat sasaran.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengambil sepatunya yang satunya lagi dan bersiap untuk melemparnya, namun dengan tangkas America mengambilnya dan memegangnya di ketinggian yang tak mungkin Venezuela capai.

"Hei, kembalikan!"

"Coba saja ambil, pendek!" America nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

Dengan susah payah Venezuela berusaha meraih sepatunya yang kini dimainkan oleh America di tangannya. Masalahnya, tinggi America 176 cm dan tingginya hanya 160 cm. Jarak 16 cm membuatnya sulit untuk mengambil kembali sepatunya.

Sampai pada akhirnya mata hijau Venezuela berkaca-kaca saking frustasinya.

"Kem...hiks...balikan..."

"Venezuela?"

"DASAR AMERICA BEGOO! HWAAA! PAPA SPAIIIIIIN!"

Venezuela berlari tanpa sepatu menubruk papa-nya tercinta, Spain, dan menangis. America cengo melihat perubahan sikap yang mendadak itu.

Tak hanya America, nation lain juga masih melongo seperti patung pahatan yang gagal. Kecuali Spain yang sekarang sedang sibuk membelai rambut 'anak'-nya.

"America..." terdengar suara Spain dari belakangnya. Hanya saja, suara Spain kini turun beberapa oktaf.

"Kau berani sekali membuat 'putriku' dari Romano itu menangis..."

Kali ini giliran Romano yang menyemburkan tomat di mulutnya, dan lagi-lagi ia semburkan kepada France. (Poor France...)

Tak lama terdengar lagi bisik-bisik di kelompok Fujo pimpinan Hungary tentang salah satu pembuktian bahwa Romano dan Spain adalah suami istri...

"Sudahlah, Vene-chan. Kamu tidak pendek, kok, kamu hanya tidak tinggi..."

Sesaat mata hijau Venezuela menajam, kemudian...

BUAGH.

Spain berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengaduh, "Apa salahku?" Romano menghampirinya sambil berkacak pinggang dan menyeringai. "Hukum karma."

Merasa Spain tidak bisa membantunya, maka Venezuela beralih ke Russia.

Mengingat hubungan yang kuat antara Venezuela dengan Russia, si pemilik pipa air itu langsung mengacungkan pipanya.

"Mau kita serang sekarang, da?" tanya Russia dengan wajah _innocent_ tetapi aura ungu yang beracun itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Oh, silahkan saja..." jawab Venezuela juga dengan wajah _innocent_.

Beberapa negara Amerika Latin sudah berkumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk perisai untuk saling melindungi.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya England kepada Colombia.

"Siap-siap." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Vene-chan sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah.."

Benar saja, tak sampai satu menit, ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan adegan yang disensor karena terlalu sadis.

-OooOooO-

Beberapa hari kemudian, England dan France mengunjungi America di rumah sakit.

England menatap America heran. "Aku tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang sudah kau katakan pada Venezuela sampai jadi seperti ini?"

"Mungkin kau bersikap tidak sopan padanya?" tambah France.

Dengan nelangsa America menjawab.

"Aku hanya bertanya, di bagian tubuh manakah ia menyimpan persediaan minyak bumi? Hanya begitu saja, kok, tidak banyak."

Baik France maupun England langsung ambruk ke lantai rumah sakit.

-OooOooO-

Some Facts :

(1). Venezuela adalah mantan koloni Spain, dan sewaktu kecil ia terbiasa memanggil Spain dengan sebutan 'papa'.  
(2). Kenapa Spain bilang Venezuela adalah anak dari dia dan Romano, karena salah satu gambar dari DeviantArt yang seperti ini : Jika Venezuela adalah koloni Spain, dan Christopher Columbus adalah orang Italia...

Venezuela : You guys are my mom and dad?! (kalimat ini ditujukan untuk Spain dan Romano)

(3). Diantara hubungannya dengan negara lain, hubungan antara Venezuela dan Russia termasuk dekat.  
(4). Hubungan Venezuela dengan America bisa dibilang akur, bisa juga dibilang tidak.

Done!

No Flames please.

R&R!


End file.
